The Lost Age
by Dark Princess5
Summary: As it is determined that something may be threatening Cephiro, the magic knights will fight again, unless of couse something intervenes...
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: These characters are from the story Magic Knight Rayearth created by CLAMP. I do not own any of them.  
  
Hikaru floated within the darkness of her dreams, unable to stop. As she floated downward her feet hit something solid and she collapsed down upon it. The surface began to glow and she saw her reflection. Above her, she could make out a faint shimmering in the darkness coming from small shapes hovering in the air.  
  
"Like a mirror," thought Hikaru ponderously, "and crystals.."  
  
Suddenly, the glowing on the surface stopped and the crystals shattered as darkness completely engulfed everything. Everything, except a lone figure and the large mass behind him.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Hikaru woke up with a start and sat up slowly still thinking about her strange dream. She stretched and yawned, but she still couldn't shake her thoughts off the dream that was so cryptic.  
  
"I wonder what that was supposed to mean." Hikaru mused to herself out loud as she got up. "I haven't had any dreams like that since the first time I came back from Cephiro. Cephiro?!"  
  
Hikaru raced over to her dresser and found her watch.  
  
"11:15! I'm supposed to be meeting Umi and Fuu at 12:00 to go to Cephiro! Ah, I'm going to be late!!"  
  
Hikaru then raced about her house changing quickly, tidying herself as fast as she could while she ate a small snack and rushed out onto the street nearly colliding with a few people as she headed towards the Tokyo Tower.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Umi and Fuu had both arrived at the Tokyo Tower early, eager to go back to Cephiro. It had been four months since that final battle where Hikaru abolished Cephiro's pillar system. Since then all three of them visited Cephiro as often as they could and today was their first visit in a long while. Umi placed a basket carrying her homemade cake on the ground and checked her watch, which read 11:58.  
  
"Looks like Hikaru's going to be late. I bet she overslept again." Umi stated with a sigh.  
  
"No, I would not say that she is going to be late." Fuu said smiling knowingly. "She still has time to get here and with her speed we are sure to see her from a mile away, running straight towards us with and screeching to a halt before greeting us."  
  
Just as Umi's watch said 12:00 a large cloud of dust could be seen coming straight towards them, caused by Hikaru running towards them with unprecedented speed. She screeched to a stop, breathing hard as Umi and Fuu felt a strong gust of wind blow past them, an effect of Hikaru's running.  
  
"Umi, Fuu," Hikaru said still breathing hard as she looked up, "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."  
  
"No, you were right on time, Ms. Hikaru." Fuu replied as Umi chuckled to herself quietly. "Now, if you are ready let us proceed to Cephiro."  
  
Umi picked up her basket and Hikaru finally caught her breath as the three girls gathered together in a close circle and headed to Cephiro.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
The three girls opened their eyes and were greeted warmly by Ascot and Ferio, who always seemed to have a six sense about when the girls were arriving.  
  
"Yo! Long time no see." Ferio greeted as he gave a loving look at Fuu, tapping his earring meaningfully. "You really should come by more often."  
  
"We come as often as we can manage, Ferio." Fuu was blushing as she replied to him, slowly turning the golden ring that rested on her finger.  
  
"Still, we can't help wishing for you to visit more frequently." Ascot commented as he stole a glance at Umi, blushing slightly before noticing the basket in her hand. "Another cake for us to eat, Umi?"  
  
"Of course!" Umi held up her basket and smiled proudly. "After all it is my expertise and Cephiro doesn't have anything quite like it."  
  
"Yes, and we have lots of people who can enjoy it." Ferio gestured them onward down a passageway to lead them to where the others were. "The people from the other countries are still here, though most of the major negotiations have been reached. Mostly were just enjoying each other's company in the new serene Cephiro."  
  
They were almost to their destination, talking cheerfully to one another, when Hikaru abruptly raced passed them in a blur of crimson towards a tall figure with dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Lantis!" Hikaru yelled stopping just before they would have collided. "It's wonderful to see you!"  
  
Lantis looked into her crimson eyes full of light and happiness that he had fallen in love with and could only smile back, trying to control his overwhelming feelings for her.  
  
"Our feelings are mutual then," he replied as the others caught up to them. "Would you like to visit Eagle with me?"  
  
"Of course!" Hikaru turned around to tell the others where they were going and Lantis began leading Hikaru towards Eagle's bedroom.  
  
The group finally arrived at the castle gardens where all their friends were assembled around a table, talking cheerfully among themselves. Their arrival caused a storm of greetings and hugs from everyone there, which always made Umi and Fuu wish they could stay longer in Cephiro then was possible. After her particularly boisterous greeting, Aska noticed the basket in Umi's hand.  
  
"Umi, is that another cake?" She nearly shouted with excitement, eyeing the basket ravenously while Umi nodded her head. "Yay!" Aska exclaimed bouncing up and down in her chair so that Sang Yung had to steady it. "Those are delicious! We should really come up with a recipe for them!"  
  
"Lady Aska, the last thing you need is more sweets," Chanan said dryly.  
  
Aska glared and laughter sprang up around the table as Umi set everything up with Ascot's help. Hikaru and Lantis returned shortly after and they began to enjoy themselves heartily in Cephiro's peaceful garden. Hikaru, however much she was enjoying herself and trying to relax, couldn't shake off the twinge of uneasiness in the back of her mind that had been there ever since that morning.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
After everyone had finished eating and the chatter had died down, they all went their separate ways about the castle and Hikaru chose to go lay in one of the grassy areas in the garden and try and sort out her uneasiness. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to relax, but that feeling in the back of her mind that was plaguing her wouldn't go away.  
  
"Strange, Cephiro has been completely at peace since that battle four months ago. So why do I feel like something's wrong?"  
  
Her thoughts wandered until finally her eyes closed and she was overtaken by sleep.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Hikaru was once again floating through the darkness of her dreams, except both the shimmering surface and the crystal like shapes were gone. Above her she could still make out the lone figure from earlier, but this time he was holding a large sword. The figure raised it high, and it began to shine, the light reflecting off of the large stone mass that they in the distance beyond him. Suddenly, the darkness began to rush towards him, swirling into his raised sword rapidly smothering the light, until finally the darkness shattered.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Hikaru came back to herself quickly as if she had been released from a spell. She sat up quickly, looking for the opaque meaning to the dreams that had overtaken her. Little did she know, these strange dreams wouldn't be the last of the surprises coming at her that day.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Eagle had also been very troubled during the day for reasons he had yet to comprehend. Now he was drawn into a peculiar dream very similar to Hikaru's and, as Eagle thought, not of his own making. The dream had overtaken him just as Geo and Zazu had come to visit him. The old friends had been able to exchange pleasantries and nothing more for Eagle had abruptly fallen into an unconscious state, leaving his two friends curious and bewildered.  
  
"I wonder if he's okay? Eagle usually gives us a warning before he falls to sleep like that," Zazu said sounding frustrated and worried. "I know he needs his sleep, but that was a bit unusual."  
  
" I agree with you, but there really isn't much we can do about it." Geo replied as he gazed at Eagle's sleeping that seemed to have a slightly troubled look about it. It was worrying Geo because Eagle usually looked so peaceful. "Maybe we should see Clef and-"  
  
The rumbling under his feet interrupted Geo as a huge earthquake struck, nearly making both Geo and Zazu lose their balance. Amid the crashing of objects and the merciless shaking, Geo grabbed onto the bedpost with one arm and Zazu in the other in an attempt to stabilize both of them. Zazu held on tight to Geo as the rumbling and shaking finally subsided.  
  
"Good, its over," Zazu sighed as Geo relieved his grasp upon the young mechanic. "This is very strange though! There haven't been any earthquakes like that one since Cephiro didn't have a pillar. How could that have--"  
  
Geo waited for him to finish, but realized he was gaping at something with a look of disbelief with his mouth slightly ajar. Geo looked in the direction Zazu was and gasped. Sitting up in his bed was Eagle, his golden eyes gazing out in the distance as if they were trying to get their focus back. Their commander was finally awake! 


	2. Monsters

Author's Note: This story takes place after the sixth book of the manga and though this story may include some characters from Sailor Moon it will have little or no connection to any of the Sailor Moon plot lines.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to CLAMP's Magic Knight Rayearth and Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Geo was the first to come to his senses after seeing what he'd desired for so long come true; his commander and best friend awake and moving.  
  
"Eagle?" Geo whispered quietly breaking the silence.  
  
Eagle who seemed to be lost within a trance looked up from his bed, his golden eyes resting on Geo and Zazu. Recognition sparked in them, followed by what must have been the same disbelief that had left the two of them dumbstruck before. The disbelief in Geo subsided, as he could bear it no longer. He let his happiness at his friend's revival overwhelm him, letting even the tremendous earthquake that had just befallen them be forgotten in the back of his mind.  
  
"Eagle, you're awake!" Geo cried as he pulled Eagle into a very tight hug. Eagle returned it, smiling, finally coming to terms with the reality of his awakening. "You can't imagine how glad I am to see you awake." Geo said as he released Eagle from his grasp.  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea if that display of emotion was any clue to your feelings." Eagle replied smiling jokingly at his old friend.  
  
Eagle started to say something else, but didn't get the chance as Zazu sprang upon him, nearly knocking him backward by the force of the spring. Zazu hugged him tightly as Eagle regained his composure and returned the hug with a smile on his face.  
  
"I take it you're glad to see me too?" Eagle chuckled as Zazu nodded energetically, still hugging him. "I missed being able to move and talk to you face to face as well, believe me."  
  
"It's incredible that you're awake!" Zazu exclaimed finally letting go of him. "Guru Clef told us that you weren't supposed to wake up for another six months now. Yet here you are awake and moving. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they find you walking around! Though I wish you could have come around at a better time," said Zazu quite ruefully. "I'm sure you felt that huge earthquake we just had."  
  
"Yes, I was actually awake during it. Nice wake up call really," Eagle went on dryly. "Really, I feel like maybe that earthquake was what helped me wake up."  
  
Geo, who had been listening intently to the conversation, felt a slight frown come across his face. Though Eagle was trying to act cheerful and completely tensionless, Geo could still see a smidgen of worry behind his façade. He seriously began to doubt that Eagle was telling the whole story, but right at the moment he wouldn't prod Eagle about it.  
  
"Well, since you're awake you should try walking for your first time in four months." Geo said teasingly. "Think you can handle that?"  
  
Eagle put his feet flat on the floor then stood up slowly and successfully. He smiled at Geo, before taking one step and stumbling so that Geo and Zazu had to catch him.  
  
"Looks like I'm out of practice." Eagle stated looking up at Geo and placing a hand on Zazu's shoulder to try and regain his balance and obtain support.  
  
"Well, just put one arm around my shoulders and we'll walk with you. We need to see Clef about that earthquake anyway and he's a ways away from here. You'll get plenty of practice by the time we're there." Geo winked at Eagle as he helped to give him some balance.  
  
"If that's settled, then let's go see Guru Clef!" Zazu spoke up to them and they proceeded onward to learn about the cause of the earthquake  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Guru Clef had been in the room where he had first met the magic knights when they had arrived in Cephiro the second time. Umi, Presea, Caldina, Ascot, and Lafarga had all joined him in that room, giving Umi some updates on Cephiro's current condition and enjoying each other's company. That was when the earthquake hit and once it was over Clef was deeply troubled as was everyone else around him.  
  
"Clef! What's going on?" Umi stood up and looked at Clef with anxiety. "Have earthquakes like that been happening recently?"  
  
"No, not at all." Clef responded quietly and began to probe the land for causes.  
  
He was hoping to find some natural cause for that earthquake to happen, but part of him already knew that that wouldn't be the case. Clef remained quiet delving for quite sometime to try and find the source of the problem. He didn't even look up as footsteps came nearer, pattering at a quick run towards the room. It was Tarta and Tatra arriving and scanning the room noticing that Clef was in some sort of trance and then saw Umi and the others from Cephiro looking as worried as both of them felt.  
  
"Is everyone here all right?" Tatra asked, looking around the room as everyone nodded.  
  
"Cephiro's not supposed to have any natural disasters, right?" Tarta looked inquiringly at Umi.  
  
Umi shook her head. "Cephiro is being created by the people who love this country. Everyone's hearts are pooling together to make Cephiro peaceful and beautiful and since their no reason for anyone to worry about Cephiro's current conditions, so I don't see why something like this would happen. It doesn't look good, whatever the reason." She finished glancing at Clef again who was still in a trance.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes were opened again and he looked around the room quickly. "Another one's coming!"  
  
The sentence was barely finished before another earthquake struck, leaving many individuals in the room teetering backwards and forwards until finally they fell to the ground. Umi fell back into the chair she had been sitting in, but was not feeling the earthquake for very long as reality was replaced by darkness.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Umi stood in the midst of the darkness feeling many presences all around her, but seeing nothing. A crystal giving off the only light in the pitch-black place came wandering down towards Umi's outstretched hands. She only studied it for a few seconds as it disappeared entirely, a wave of darkness consuming it, then spiraling upward with another spiral intertwining. Quick as lightning they headed towards Umi and she felt herself disappear within the darkness.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Umi! Umi!" She heard Ascot's voice calling her as she came back to herself. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm just fine." She replied still feeling a little shaken. "What about everyone else?"  
  
"I believe everyone is all right. Though someone should probably go check on how the others are faring." Presea replied with vivid concern.  
  
"Lafarga? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Clef looked in the direction Caldina was shouting at Lafarga, sensing the same thing he did. "Monsters," Lafarga replied, "I sense the presence of monsters coming from outside the castle."  
  
"How could that be? The monsters in Cephiro had disappeared up until now." Clef was now trying to sense exactly where they were. "They're attacking the ships from the other countries!" Clef said horrified. "Where did they come from?"  
  
During the four-month period, the Bravada, Dreamchild and NSX had taken trips home, dropping off some of their servants and soldiers who were no longer needed. The Bravada and Dreamchild had returned with a few of their servants still on board, but the NSX was replaced by a smaller transport ship called the ESI, carrying the remainder of the soldiers staying on diplomatic orders. These servants and soldiers made their living inside the ship most of the time and if monsters were attacking, they were definitely in trouble.  
  
"Guru Clef, I'll head over immediately!" Lafarga said urgently as he and Caldina both ran to get to the ships before it was too late.  
  
"Presea, Ascot, go find the others in this castle. There may be a chance that monsters may get inside the castle. Hurry!" Clef shouted and both of them took off at a run.  
  
"Clef," Umi spoke but stopped as he shook his head.  
  
"I don't want you involved in this. You don't have a weapon or magic right now and you've already done so much for this country. Please leave this to us."  
  
"Then let her come with us and we'll protect her." Tarta interrupted as she summoned her sword and shield. "I want to help you out in any way I can!"  
  
"That's right! We want to help you protect this country and all the people we've met here. Please allow us to help you warn the others." Tatra, who usually sounded very sweet and calm, sounded very forceful about this.  
  
"All right," said Clef giving in, " but be very careful."  
  
With that the three of them left them nodded their consent and left.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Lafarga and Caldina had arrived at the place where the ships had docked, only to find them swarming with monsters. The monsters were viciously tearing at the outsides of the ships, though it didn't look like they had managed to get inside yet. It also looked like the people inside the ships had chosen not to fight back, understandable when the ground was completely infested with these creatures. Curiously, it looked like there were only two types of monsters: harpies and minotaurs. The minotaurs were charging the ships with their brute force, while the harpies where using their wings to create gusts of wind that weakened the surface and then they tried to tear it apart with their talons.  
  
"Be careful Caldina," Lafarga said unsheathing his sword, "we're terribly outnumbered. Don't let yourself get overwhelmed."  
  
"Right," she said holding the daggers that Presea had given her. "Let's go."  
  
Lafarga let off several swings of his sword, the sheer pressure from the swings tearing the nearest monsters to bloody shreds. Caldina slashed at any monster that was close as the fighting began. Many of the monsters turned their attention away from the ships to the newcomers, eager to rip them apart. The harpies were throwing gusts of wind to keep them off their balance, while trying to damage them with their razor sharp talons. The minotaurs were charging and slashing at them with their claws and horns. Lafarga handled most of the minotaurs, while Caldina, with her agility allowing her to dodge the wind that was coming at her, took care of the harpies. They had received very little damage, wiping out more then half the monster's numbers, but still quite a few remained. Those that were left were ignoring Caldina and Lafarga, continuing their attacks upon the ships, eager to get at the people inside.  
  
"I can't attack them when they're that close to the ships." Lafarga said breathing heavily. "The pressure from my blade would damage the ships and might give them an opening to go through."  
  
"Doncha worry 'bout a thing." Caldina winked up at him. "Leave it to me!"  
  
Caldina ran past him and then began to ring her bells while she danced, the illusionary incense touching the monsters. Caldina created the illusion of a group of helpless people too frightened to move, huddled as far away from the ships as she could manage. The monsters, hearing the horrified cries and scream, took the bait greedily, looking for a good meal. That was all Lafarga needed as he swung his blade, crushing the remaining monsters, severing them or splitting them in half. When they were completely exterminated, Caldina destroyed the illusion with a sigh and felt Lafarga put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You truly are amazing," he said looking down at her affectionately. "You're not hurt are you?"  
  
"Only a few scratches, I'll live, believe me. I'm jus' glad we got here in time. Though those ships have seen better days." Caldina looked over at them assessing the damage. " We should check on the people inside, then report back to Clef."  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Fuu was anything but relaxed. Two earthquakes in a short period of time in a country that natural disasters didn't occur in had shattered her idea of a peaceful day in Cephiro. Something was indisputably wrong and Fuu was worried about the others, particularly Umi and Hikaru. Ferio and Fuu had retreated alone together until they ran into Aska, Sang Yung and Chang Ang and they began to converse when it happened. Aska, who had been sitting on the ground since the first earthquake, got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Something's wrong, isn't it Fuu? Cephiro isn't usually like this, right?  
  
"I really do not know, Ms. Aska." Fuu replied gently. "I am hoping for the best in this situation, but-"  
  
The third earthquake of the day struck without warning, as Aska fell to the ground along with Sang Yung and Chanan. Fuu cried out in alarm and was caught by Ferio before she could fall.  
  
"This is crazy!" Ferio shouted over the rumbling. "Three earthquakes in one day! What the hell's going on?!"  
  
Fuu silently agreed with Ferio before she felt herself lose consciousness.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
She found herself kneeling on a glowing surface showing her reflection within itself. Fuu looked up upon hearing a clanking noise upon the surface and saw something coming towards her. Finally, it became visible and its eyes hit Fuu's dead on and she felt almost as if it read her mind.  
  
"A horse or perhaps a Pegasus?"  
  
Indeed in the glowing light she could see this astounding white creature had wings and a golden horn protruding from its forehead.  
  
"Help me, maiden." The creature spoke to her mind to mind and by the voice in her head she realized the Pegasus was male.  
  
He lowered his head and disappeared leaving only a golden crystal, which Fuu reached out to touch. As soon as her hands were close to it, it glowed, then cracked and shattered, showering pieces into the darkness and as she shielded herself she felt something warm enter her.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Fuu came back to herself quickly and felt the earthquake stop. She sighed as Ferio let go of her then went over to the people of Fahren.  
  
"Are all of you okay?" He asked as Sang Yung helped Chang Ang to their feet.  
  
" Yes, but I think we've had quite enough of earthquakes for one-" Sang Yung was cut off by Chang Ang putting a hand on his shoulder. "I sense something watching us," he whispered quietly.  
  
They all became quiet and alert then, looking around them cautiously. Fuu searched carefully, trying to determine the source of unrest.  
  
"Fuu, look out!"  
  
She turned quickly to see a small black creature with red-slit eyes and large teeth, flying straight towards her. Fuu cried out as the thing was coming at her quickly and she was without magic or a weapon. It was a fast creature, but it would not taste blood for Ferio sliced it in half, killing the creature as black blood trailed down his curved sword. He turned back towards Fuu smiling and she gave him her thanks.  
  
"Ferio, we've got trouble!" Sang Yung shouted grabbing his attention.  
  
Indeed they did, for the room was completely filled with these black creatures all showing off their teeth and making a sound that was supposed to be laughter, but it was horribly mangled and grating to the ears. They were completely surrounded, with no means of escape in sight.  
  
Authors Note: Yikes! That was really long. Sorry about that! The next one will be shorter, I promise! 


	3. Conviction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to CLAMP.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Today just keeps getting better and better." Ferio muttered looking at the monsters and raising his sword.  
  
No sooner had he said that did the monsters attack. Aska gave off a cry and her magic unleashed from her hands, destroying several monsters in a flash of light. Sang Yung had received a bow and arrow conjured by Chang Ang and was shooting the creatures with unparalleled accuracy. Chang Ang himself was using magic similar to Aska to thwart his foes and destroy them, while Ferio slashed wildly, black blood spilling from the creatures he struck as they gave their final anguished cries. Ferio was doing his best to protect Fuu and as she watched wishing she could help, she saw that although their side was making some damage the monsters numbers didn't seem to be lessening at all. They were still swarming in every direction, getting more and more vicious when one of their own was killed, wanting a taste of their enemies' blood. Ferio, fighting as fierce as ever, missed one that was too quick for him, which then bit into his arm, drawing blood before Ferio shook the thing off and killed it.  
  
"Ferio!" Fuu cried out as he collapsed, blood seeping freely from his arm.  
  
She hurried over to him and he told her he was all right, but he couldn't get up in time before another flurry of monsters, drawn by the blood, came streaming towards them. Fuu shut her eyes, expecting to feel pain, but she opened them when she felt nothing and saw Tatra and Tarta, weapons out defending them from the monsters.  
  
"Fuu!" She heard Umi as she rushed over to them and dropped down beside them. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to Ms. Tarta and Ms. Tatra."  
  
Ferio got to his feet again and rejoined the fight, ignoring the wound in his arm. With Tarta and Tatra there they were making better progress, but still not enough and both Umi and Fuu could tell that their forces would tire before long.  
  
"Lighting Attack!"  
  
The room burst with light as lightning spread all along the room, killing a large quantity of the monsters. Lantis stood inside the room now, with his sword out and Hikaru standing a little ways behind him. With his arrival the battle became more one-sided as the monsters were taken destroyed in vast amounts by Lantis's spell and soon the monsters were all dead. Aska collapsed to the ground exhausted, as did many others in the room, relieved to finally be safe.  
  
"Umi, Fuu, everyone are you all right?" Hikaru asked looking extremely worried.  
  
"I think so," replied Tatra her sword disappearing, "but that was a little too close for comfort."  
  
"I agree, especially with everything that's happened today. Three earthquakes in a row and now monsters." Fuu said wearily.  
  
Ferio, who had been sitting quietly while Chang Ang used his knowledge of healing magic to heal Ferio's wound, got up slowly, speaking out the occupants of the room. "We should go see Guru Clef about this mess and hopefully this day won't have any more surprises in store for us."  
  
They all agreed to that heartily and left the room together.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
When they were almost at the room that Clef inhabited, Lantis stopped abruptly. He was looking out into the distance with an unusual expression on his face. His eyes widened and he mentioned something about a presence, before running ahead of all of them through the room's open doors. Lantis stopped when he reached the middle of the room fixated upon the golden-eyed figure whose presence he could have sensed from a mile away. Lantis walked up to Eagle and placed his hands on Eagle's shoulders.  
  
"You truly are amazing to wake up from your sleep this early." Lantis said smiling wholeheartedly down at his trusted friend whom he'd hoped would recover very quickly. "I'm glad to see you like this again."  
  
Eagle smiled back at him and he heard a gasp before Lantis released him and he was hit by a crimson blur, which practically toppled him over.  
  
"Eagle! I can't believe it! You're really awake! Hikaru looked up at him teary-eyed, hugging him tighter then seemed possible for someone her size. "I'm so glad you're finally better!"  
  
He held her passionately, longing for this moment when he was well and could embrace her again. The girl who had saved his life and was the strongest and most beautiful person he'd ever known. Eventually Eagle reluctantly let go of her, but he was given many surprised and happy greetings from the new arrivals. Still, Eagle knew it was going to be a more solemn occasion from everything that had been going on today. When he'd arrived at Clef's, escorted there by Presea and Ascot who had found them in the halls, Clef was looking preoccupied and worried about something he wasn't able to get a handle on. Eagle doubted that his appearance made the Guru feel any better because of the shock that had appeared on his face, but all the while he'd been there Clef's uneasiness and worrying had gotten worse by the minute. He and the others, when everything had become calm again settled around the room, waiting for Clef to speak.  
  
"I'm sure everyone can agree that a lot has happened today." Clef began not trying to hide any of the worry in his voice. "Unfortunately, my searches for answers to these three earthquakes and the monsters reappearance have been to no avail." He turned to the people of the other countries. "I must inform you that during these attacks your ships have been badly damaged to the point where they can no longer fly or send communications between your own countries and Cephiro. We tried our best to prevent this, but some of the crew from each ship are missing and I fear the worst for all of them. While I can give no concrete explanation from all my probing of this land, I have come to think that something or someone has begun threatening Cephiro. The people of this land will do everything in their power to keep all of you safe during this period of uncertainty, as this is Cephiro's problem. We will all provide our best efforts to protect you from harm, so please try and relax in the castle as we try to find the source of the problem."  
  
"You expect us to sit quietly and wait things out while Cephiro is threatened and attacked and you all put yourselves in danger." Tatra assessed staring straight up at Clef. "I am afraid I will not allow that to happen. Cephiro has become an important place for all us because of all the time we spent here and all the friends we've met since we got here. We've all had unforgettable experiences here and I think I speak for everyone when I say Cephiro is important to us and we won't allow you to fight alone!"  
  
"That's right! We can't just sit around and do nothing as Cephiro is threatened and people are getting hurt. I won't allow it either! Aska exclaimed defiantly.  
  
"After all, I doubt that our ships being damaged was an accident." Eagle put in his voice sounding cool and determined. " If there is a threat to Cephiro it obviously wants us here if it's trapped us like this. Therefore, we will fight with you!"  
  
Clef was awestruck and deeply touched that these people would help defend a country that wasn't their own he was speechless for a long time. "Thank you so much everyone," he finally managed to say unable to completely express gratitude.  
  
"Then I will also fight!" Hikaru shouted getting his attention. "This country is the one that I fought to protect with my life and if it is in danger I will do so again. It's become an important place for me as well, like a second home. I experienced so much here and the friends I met here are irreplaceable. That's why if Cephiro is being threatened again, I will become a magic knight again and use my whole heart to defend it!"  
  
"I don't want to be here and not do anything, while the people I love suffer. To stand by and watch while everyone gets hurt when I could be helping them would be one of the worst regrets of my life. I will also become a magic knight and fight for Cephiro for all the people I met here in this beautiful country!" Umi said her blue eyes blazing with the will of this wish.  
  
"I do not mind if there is danger as long as I'm able to do something for Cephiro. Cephiro is an unforgettable place for me and I will fight not only for this country, but also for everyone who I love who's here. I too will become a magic knight once more and assist you in every way I can to eliminate this threat!" Fuu was gazing up at Clef with a quiet force behind her eyes and words.  
  
"Your helped shall be welcomed as well." Clef said overwhelmed by their will to fight again and extremely grateful to the young women from another world. "Though there is the question about your home. You will have to return there eventually, right?"  
  
At the words "home" and "return" the three girls felt a strange twinge hit them that not one of them could've explained. They decided to try going home and gathered in a circle, but all three were pretty sure of what the outcome would be. Much as they tried to find the way between their world and Cephiro, they couldn't find it.  
  
"It's no good," Umi replied, "we're not being let through. Something seems to be blocking our way home."  
  
"Are you certain?" Clef said sounding appalled. "How could anything be strong enough to block your way home?"  
  
" I do not know, but it is just as well." Fuu put in smiling. "Even if we could go home, we would not. Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi, and myself would never forgive ourselves if we left Cephiro when it was in trouble."  
  
"Exactly!" Hikaru agreed wholeheartedly. "Clef, grant us magic so that we can fight once more. So that we can become magic knights and help protect Cephiro!"  
  
"I truly am grateful to you girls." Clef raised his staff into the air and shut his eyes. "Magic Accept!"  
  
The three girls waited for the feeling of their magic being unleashed, but nothing happened. Clef looked as surprised as anyone for he couldn't remember the last time a spell he cast hadn't worked, especially one so simple. He lowered his staff, but suddenly the jewel in the middle of his staff began to glow and spread a fierce light, which shined in all directions. Blinded by the strong light, no one could do anything as they were all transported out of the castle against their own will.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Author's note: Well, there's the third chapter in this story. It may be a little while before I update again because my spring break is coming to an end and if I know my teachers their going to cram us with as much work as possible before school's over. I will try my best though to get this story updated as soon as possible. 


End file.
